Toverstok
Een''' toverstok''' (Engels: Wand) is een magisch instrument waardoor een heks of tovenaar zijn of haar magische krachten kan "sturen" om zo de effecten daarvan te centraliseren voor betere en complexere resultaten. De meeste spreuken worden uitgevoerd met een toverstok, maar spreuken kunnen ook uitgevoerd worden zonder het gebruik van een toverstok. Toverstok-loze magie is echter heel moeilijk en vereist veel concentratie en ongelooflijke vaardigheid; bekwame tovenaars en sommige magische wezens, zoals huis-elfen, staan bekend om dit soort magie.''Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins'' Toverstokken worden gemaakt en verkocht door toverstokkenmakers, waarvan de bekendste in Groot-Brittannië Olivander is, en in Oost-Europa Stavlov. Iedere toverstok bestaat uit een specifieke houtsoort dat een kern met een magische substantie bevat. Hoewel de kernen van hetzelfde schepsel afkomstig kunnen zijn, of het hout van dezelfde boom, zijn er geen twee bestaande toverstokken precies hetzelfde. De studie naar de geschiedenis en de magsiche eigenschappen van toverstokken heet stokkenleer. Geschiedenis Toverstokken werden op een onbekend punt na Christus in Europa ontwikkeld.Writing by J.K. Rowling: "Uagadou" op ''Pottermore''Writing by J.K. Rowling: "1920s Wizarding America" op ''Pottermore'' De familie Olivander is begonnen met het produceren van toverstokken in 382 na Christus.''Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen'', Hoofdstuk 5 (De Wegisweg) Met verloop van tijd verdienden ze een wereldwijde reputatie.Writing by J.K. Rowling: "Mr Ollivander" op ''Pottermore'' In de 13de eeuw werd de Zegevlier, die bekend zou komen te staan als de meeste krachtige toverstok die er bestaat, gecreëerd. De eerste toverstokkenmaker in Noord-Amerika was de Ierse stichtster van Ilbermorger Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus, Isolde Sayre,''Fabeldieren en Waar Ze Te Vinden'' die naar Noord-Amerika kwam en toverstokken voor haar adoptiezonen en de studenten van haar school maakte. Met de invoer van de Wet van Rappaport was het voor geen enkel kind toegestaan om een toverstok te hebben tot zij naar Ilbermorger gingen. Daarnaast moesten zij hun toverstok tijdens de vakanties op school laten, tot zij zeventien jaar oud waren.Writing by J.K. Rowling: "Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" op ''Pottermore'' In de jaren 1920 was het gebruik van toverstokken in Noord-Amerika normaal geworden, hoewel elke heks en tovenaar, inclusief toeristen, een toverstokvergunning moest hebben. Op een onbekend punt in de geschiedenis werden toverstokken geïntroduceerd in Azië. Eigenaars van toverstokken gemaakt van kers kregen een special aanzien op Mahoutokoro in Japan.Writing by J.K. Rowling: "Mahoutokoro" op ''Pottermore'' In de twintigste eeuw werden toverstokken geïntroduceerd in Afrika, waar ze minder vaak werden gebruikt in vergelijking met andere delen van de wereld. Magie en toverstokken Magie met een toverstok wordt meestal uitgevoerd met behulp van een spreuk of bezwering, maar meer ervaren tovenaars kunnen non-verbale spreuken uitvoeren, waardoor zij door dit verrassingseffect kunnen voorkomen dat een tegenstander zich tijdig kan beschermen. Toverstokken zijn met veel magie bezoedeld, waardoor ze zo levend worden als een levenloos voorwerp maar kan zijn.24 december 2007 PotterCast Interviews with J.K. Rowling Iedere toverstok is uniek en hangt af van het karakter van de bijzondere boom en het magische wezen waar de kern van afkomstig is. Bovendien begint elke toverstok, vanaf het moment dat het zijn ideale eigenaar heeft gevonden, te leren van en soms de les te lezen aan zijn menselijke partner. Toverstokken en stokkenleer Stokkenleer is een specifieke klasse van magie die verwijst naar de geschiedenis en de magische eigenschappen van toverstokken. De heer Olivander beweert dat het een "complexe en mysterieuze tak van magie" is.''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood'', Hoofdstuk 24 (De Toverstokkenmaker) Het idee dat een toverstok de tovenaar kiest en dat het van trouw kan wisselen is een onderdeel van stokkenleer. De Keltische Boomkalender heeft bomen toegewezen aan verschillende delen van het jaar en speelt soms een rol in stokkenleer. Deze kalender toont elke maand en de boom die daarbij hoort. Sommige toverstokken en hun eigenaren passen bij de kalender zoals Harry Potter, Hermelien Griffel, Ron Wemel (zijn eerste toverstok) en Draco Malfidus.''Pottermore'' Hun toverstokken zijn gemaakt van de boom die gekoppeld is aan hun geboortedatum. Harry is geboren tussen 8 juli en 4 augustus, zijn toverstok is gemaakt van hulst. Hermelien is geboren tussen 2 september en 29 september, haar toverstok is gemaakt van wijnstok. Ron is geboren tussen 18 februari en 17 maart, zijn toverstok is gemaakt van es. Draco is geboren tussen 13 mei en 9 juni, zijn toverstok is gemaakt van meidoorn. Houtsoorten De meeste toverstokken zijn lange, dunne staven van hout met een magische substantie als kern. Houtsoorten die gebruikt worden zijn: Kernen De meeste toverstokken van Garrick Olivander bevatten één van de drie superieure kerntypen, maar er zijn ook anderen.Writing by J.K. Rowling: "Wand Cores" op ''Pottermore'' Kernen die worden gebruikt zijn: Algemene toverstok eigenschappen In bijna alle gedocumenteerde gevallen kiest de toverstok de tovenaar die overeenstemt met zijn karakter, aangezien de tovenaar moeite kan ondervinden of niet in staat is om magie uit te kunnen voeren als de karakters in conflict komen, of de magie is zwakker dan wanneer uitgevoerd met de juiste toverstok.''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood'', Hoofdstuk 4 (De Zeven Potters) Alhoewel Olivander zegt dat de tovenaar zijn krachten door bijna alles kan "sturen", kunnen optimale resultaten alleen worden behaald met hetgeen waar zij een natuurlijke affiniteit mee hebben. Bij het proberen van verschillende toverstokken zal een toverstok die niet geschikt is voor de gebruiker gewoonlijk helemaal niets doen. Een warm gevoel is echter een aanduiding dat de juiste toverstok is gekozen, en in sommige gevallen zal de toverstok zelfs een paar vonken uitspuwen, of een soortgelijk klein teken van magie.''Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen'', Hoofdstuk 5 (De Wegisweg) Toverstokken zijn quasi-voelend: hoewel ze niet kunnen denken of communiceren als een mens, kunnen ze bepaalde acties uitvoeren door hun eigen wil. Deze vaardigheid kan de manier zijn waarop zij hun heks of tovenaar kiezen en verklaart ook dat Harry's toverstok uit zichzelf optreedt tegen Voldemort. Lengte en flexibiliteit thumb|Drie toverstokken van Dooddoeners met ieder verschillende magische eigenschappen De meeste toverstokken zijn tussen de 23 en 36 centimeter. Terwijl er extreem korte toverstokken (20 centimeter of kleiner) en zeer lange toverstokken (meer dan 38 centimeter) bestaan, zijn deze uitzonderlijk zeldzaam. In het laatste geval eist een fysieke eigenaardigheid de buitensporige lengte. Desondanks selecteren abnormaal korte toverstokken meestal personen in wiens karakter er iets ontbreekt, in plaats van dat ze fysiek erg klein zijn (veel kleine heksen en tovenaars worden door langere toverstokken gekozen).Writing by J.K. Rowling: "Wand Lengths and Flexibility" op ''Pottermore'' De flexibiliteit of stijfheid van de toverstok wijst op de mate van aanpassingsvermogen en bereidheid om te veranderen die zowel de toverstok als de eigenaar bezitten — hoewel deze factor niet afzonderlijk van het houtsoort, de kern en de lengte, noch van de levenservaring en magische stijl van de eigenaar beschouwd mag worden, aangezien de gehele combinatie de toverstok in kwestie zo uniek maakt. Nieuwe meester thumb|left|Harry Potter ontwapend [[Draco Malfidus en wint hiermee de toverstok zijn trouw]] Toverstokken kunnen nieuwe meesters kiezen. Als de meester van de toverstok ontwapend, verlamd of gedood is, kan de toverstok de aanvaller van zijn oude meester als zijn nieuwe meester accepteren en zijn trouw overdragen aan de tovenaar die het van zijn voorgaande eigenaar heeft gewonnen. Dit verschijnsel wordt voornamelijk waargenomen bij de Zegevlier die, volgens Albus Perkamentus, alleen macht respecteert. De Zegevlier zal zijn trouw overdragen, zelfs als de overwonnen meester het op dat moment niet in zijn bezit heeft. Er is van geen enkele andere toverstok bekend dat het deze eigenschap bezit. De meeste toverstokken zijn verbonden aan hun meesters en zullen hun trouw in hun vorige meester niet makkelijk opgeven. In feite lijkt de oorspronkelijke band onmogelijk om te verbreken; als dat zo was, dan is het voor een overwonnen heks of tovenaar beter om een nieuwe toverstok te kopen, in plaats van door te gaan met het gebruiken ervan, aangezien het niet langer optimaal voor hen zal werken. Toverstokken die worden overwonnen in puur competitieve of vriendelijke omstandigheden, of worden gestolen zonder de vorige meester aan te vallen, zullen niet van trouw veranderen.Pottercast #131 Omgekeerde-spreuk-effect ]] Een toverstok houdt alle gebruikte spreuken bij, die via ''Priori Incantatem'' kunnen worden bekeken. Dit is de voornaamste reden dat criminelen die tactisch op willen treden niet hun eigen toverstok gebruiken, omdat ze bang zijn dat dit omgekeerde-spreuk-effect hen zal verraden; In plaats daarvan kunnen ze iemand anders toverstok gebruiken om te ontkomen aan hun straf, waardoor de andere eigenaar de schuld kan krijgen.''Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker'' Het bijhouden lijkt nogal ingewikkeld te zijn, gezien Peter Pippeling uit angst dat het zijn verraad zou kunnen onthullen Voldemort's toverstok gebruikte, wat suggereert dat de toverstok dit bij kan houden (zoals het plaatsen van het Duistere Teken op Pippeling hemzelf). Schade en onderwatergebruik Spreuken en materiele schade kunnen er voor zorgen dat toverstokken breken, waardoor hun magische vaardigheden sterk worden verminderd. Zelfs wanneer ze gerepareerd worden, zal de toverstok's magie niet verbeteren en kan de stok opnieuw breken tijdens het uitvoeren van magie; toverstokken die bij elkaar worden gehouden door zoiets als fantastape kunnen magie terugkaatsen. De Zegevlier kan gebroken toverstokken volledig repareren, hoewel dit vermogen verloren kan gaan wanneer de huidige meester onoverwonnen zal sterven, waardoor de meeste kracht van de stok met hem zal verdwijnen. Daarnaast lijken toverstokken de vaardigheid te bezitten om tenminste gedeeltelijk onderwater te kunnen functioneren, zoals aangetoond werd toen Harry Potter probeerde om een spreuk te gebruiken om zichzelf te bevrijden van de Wierlingen. Harry merkte echter op dat in plaats van dat hij "vonken op de Wierlingen afstuurde" hij ze "beschoot met iets wat leek op een straal kokend water". Dit impliceert dat spreuken anders functioneren in een onderwateromgeving. Verkrijgen van een toverstok thumb|left|Harry Potter verkrijgt zijn toverstok bij Olivanders|245x245pxDe meeste heksen en tovenaars kopen hun eerste toverstok wanneer ze elf jaar zijn — net voor het begin van hun magische opleiding. De meeste Britse tovenaars en heksen kopen hun toverstok bij Olivanders op de Wegisweg, waar ze meerdere toverstokken uitproberen tot ze degene vinden die bij hen past, of eerder gezegd, de toverstok de tovenaar vindt die bij hem past. Sommige heksen en tovenaars, met name die met een arme achtergrond, gebruiken toverstokken die hen niet kozen, maar werden verkozen door een familielid: Ron Wemel gebruikt bijvoorbeeld zijn broer Charlie's oude toverstok als hij aan zijn eerste jaar op Zweinstein begint. In de Verenigde Staten krijgt de koper bij aankoop van een toverstok een Toverstok Registratienummer, dat is vereist voor het aanvragen van een toverstokvergunning. MACUSA heeft een Centraal Toverstok Archief.Zie deze afbeelding Gebruiksrechten Voor dergelijke niet-menselijke wezens, zoals kobolden en huis-elfen, is het verboden om een toverstok te bezitten of te gebruiken. Voor kobolden in het bijzonder is dit verbod een twistpunt met de Tovergemeenschap en heeft het een aantal uitbraken van geweld veroorzaakt. Er bestaat geen formeel verbod tegen Dreuzels die een toverstok hebben; Ze zouden het niet kunnen gebruiken, aangezien Dreuzels geen magie bezitten, maar een Dreuzel's bezit van een toverstok zou kunnen worden beschouwd als een schending van het Internationale Statuut van Geheimhouding. Voor iedere minderjarige heks of tovenaar die van school wordt gestuurd is het verboden om magie verder te beoefenen en hun toverstok wordt in beslag genomen of vernietigd. Rubeus Hagrid's toverstok leed zo'n lot, hoewel het enigszins gerepareerd is en in zijn paraplu wordt bewaard, en het voor hem is toegestaan deze te gebruiken. Echter, als de betreffende student wordt weggestuurd na het SLIJMBAL-examen, worden ze gezien als volwaardige tovenaars en mogen ze hun toverstok behouden, zoals Newt Scamander deed toen hij enkele decennia geleden werd weggestuurd. Gellert Grindelwald werd van Klammfels weggestuurd, maar hij slaagde erin zijn toverstok te behouden (of een andere aan te schaffen), wat suggereert dat de in beslag name van een toverstok alleen van toepassing is op studenten van Zweinstein. Vanzelfsprekend verliezen ook criminelen die gearresteerd of gevangen genomen worden hun toverstok: Barto Krenck Jr. beweerde dat hij geen toverstok mocht gebruiken sinds Azkaban; Hun toverstok blijken eerder opgeslagen te zijn dan vernietigd, aangezien Bellatrix van Detta erin slaagde om haar oude toverstok te verkrijgen na het ontsnappen uit Azkaban. Jaren geleden, voor de Wet van Rappaport, werd een minderjarige heks of tovenaar geen toverstok toegestaan tot zij op Ilbermorger Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus aankwamen. Bovendien moesten toverstokken tijdens de vakanties op Ilbermorger achter gelaten te worden en pas na het bereiken van zeventien jaar was het voor de heks of tovenaar wettelijk toegestaan om een toverstok buiten school te dragen. Deze wet is sindsdien ingetrokken (in 1965). Gedurende het laatste jaar van de Tweede Tovenaarsoorlog werd het Brits Ministerie van Toverkunst omvergeworpen door Dooddoeners en werden er nieuwe wetten in werking gesteld. Van Dreuzelgeboren heksen en tovenaars werd gedacht dat zij hun magie hadden "gestolen" van "echte" heksen en tovenaars, en hun toverstokken (die ook als gestolen werden beschouwd) werden in beslag genomen. Van degenen die niet in de gevangenis zaten werd alles ontnomen. Makers thumb|241x241px|[[Garrick Olivander]]De toverstok was oorspronkelijk een Europese uitvinding, en hoewel er veel toverstokmakers bestaan, is Olivander de bekendste en meest ervaren in Groot-Brittannië. Hij en zijn familie produceren al toverstokken sinds 382 voor Christus en opereren vanuit de Wegisweg in Londen. Meneer Olivander werd in de zomer van 1996 vermist tot hij door Harry, Ron en Hermelien werd ontdekt en in 1998 werd gered door Dobby de huis-elf: hij was ontvoerd door Dooddoeners op bevel van Voldemort. Olivander verteld Harry daarna over de Zegevlier hoe een toverstok van eigenaar wisselt. Er bestaan meer Britse toverstokmakers, bijvoorbeeld Jimmy Kinddel, maar hun toverstokken worden beschouwd als minder goed dan die van Olivander. thumb|200x200px|[[Stavlov]]Een andere opvallende toverstokmaker was Stavlov , die de stok van Viktor Kruml had gemaakt en ooit in het bezit was van de Zegevlier. In 1997 werd hij opgespoord en ondervraagd door Voldemort in Voldemort's zoektocht naar de Zegevlier. Toen Voldemort eenmaal klaar was met Stavlov, heeft hij hem vermoord. Beroemde toverstokmakers in Noord-Amerika zijn Veleda Bructera Johannes Jonker, Diego Quintana en Shikoba Wolfs, die elk in één enkele kerntype gespecialiseerd zijn. Volgens de legende creëerde de Dood de Zegevlier, de meest krachtige toverstok die er bestaat, uit de tak van een vlier. Albus Perkamentus was er echter van overtuigd dat Antioch Prosper de meest waarschijnlijke maker van de Zegevlier was. Bekende toverstokken AlastorMadEyeMoodywandNN8288.jpg|Alastor Dolleman's toverstok Snape's_wand.jpg|Severus Sneep's toverstok Sirius_wand.jpg|Sirius Zwarts' toverstok Narcissa's_wand.jpg|Narcissa Malfidus' toverstok Bellatrix_lestrange_second_wand.jpg|Bellatrix van Detta's tweede toverstok Lucius_malfoy_second_wand.jpg|Lucius Malfidus' tweede toverstok KatieBellWandNN8274.jpg|Katja Bell's toverstok NigelWandNN8264.jpg|Nigel Wolpert's toverstok Luna_first_wand.jpg|Loena Leeflang's eerste toverstok Luna's_Wand.jpg|Loena Leeflang's tweede toverstok BillWeasleyWandNN8216.jpg|Bill Wemel's toverstok LavenderBrownWandNN8252.jpg|Belinda Broom's toverstok PercyWeasleyWandNN8218.jpg|Percy Wemel's toverstok NymphadoraTonksWandNN8250.jpg|Nymphadora Tops' toverstok ProfPomonaSproutWandNN8256.jpg|Pomona Stronk's toverstok ProfFiliusFlitwickWandNN8262.jpg|Filius Banning's toverstok VincentCrabbeWandNN8228.jpg|Vincent Korzel's toverstok GregoryGoyleWandNN8266.jpg|Karel Kwast's toverstok MadamPomfreyWandNN8278.jpg|Poppy Plijster's toverstok YaxleyWandNN8238.jpg|Jeeger's toverstok PiusThicknesseWandNN8248.jpg|Pius Dikkers' toverstok XenophiliusLovegoodWandNN8234.jpg|Xenofilus Leeflang's toverstok Scabior's_wand.jpg|Kolier's toverstok MrsMollyWeasleyWandNN8214.jpg|Molly Wemel's toverstok ArthurWeasleyWandNN8212.jpg|Arthur Wemel's toverstok RufusScrimgeourWandNN82423.jpg|Rufus Schobbejak's toverstok ParvatiPatilWand.jpg|Parvati Patil's toverstok OliverWoodWandNN8258.jpg|Olivier Plank's toverstok MundungusFletcherWandNN8240.jpg|Levenius Lorrebos' toverstok DeanThomasWandNN8236.jpg|Daan Tomas' eerste toverstok SeamusFinniganWandNN8276.jpg|Simon Filister's toverstok GregorovitchWandNN8260.jpg|Stavlov's toverstok GrindelwaldWandNN8230.jpg|Gellert Grindelwald's toverstok Cho_chang's_wand.jpg|Cho Chang's toverstok George_weasley_wand.jpg|George Wemel's toverstok Fenrir_wand2.jpg|Fenrir Vaalhaar's toverstok Kingsley_Shacklebolt_wand.jpg|Romeo Wolkenveldt's toverstok Death_Eater_Dark_Mark_wand.png|Onbekende Dooddoener's toverstok Death_Eater_Skull_wand.png|Alecto Kragge's toverstok Death_Eater_Snake_wand.png|Amycus Kragge's toverstok Death_Eater_Thorn_wand.png|Onbekende Dooddoener's toverstok Percival_Graves_wand.png|Parcival de Graaff's toverstok Seraphina_Picquery_wand.png|Angelina Picquery's toverstok Porpetina_Goldstein_wand.png|Porpentina Goldstein's toverstok Queenie_Goldstein_wand.png|Queenie Goldstein's toverstok Trivia * Toverstokken die werden gebruikt in de Harry Potter-films hebben duidelijke handvatten voor de tovenaars om vast te houden, zoals het handvat van Voldemort's toverstok. De boeken beschrijven dergelijke handgrepen echter niet. Mogelijk zijn alle afbeeldingen van Mary GrandPé in de Amerikaanse edities gebaseerd op deze beschrijving, gezien deze toverstokken als dunne staven worden getoond. * Tevens blijken de toverstokken in de films een paar centimeters langer dan ze in de boeken worden beschreven. De films lijken meer gebaren te bevatten voor het gebruik van een toverstok, niet enkel zwaaien of wijzen. De verschillende stijlen werden goed weergegeven in de filmversie van het Gevecht op het Departement van Mystificatie. Er is een mogelijkheid dat deze gebaren en bewegingen worden vertaald naar bezweringen, zonder woorden te hoeven gebruiken. Dit biedt echter ook de mogelijk om enkel de bezwering uit te spreken zonder een specifiek gebaar of beweging te maken. * Er wordt beweerd dat de lengte van de toverstok evenredig is aan de lengte van de tovenaar: hoe langer de toverstok, hoe groter de tovenaar en hoe korter de toverstok, hoe kleiner de tovenaar. Hoewel dit patroon over het algemeen wordt ondersteund (bijvoorbeeld de korte toverstok van Dorothea Omber, de lange toverstok van Rubeus Hagrid), is dit waarschijnlijk niet altijd van toepassing. Draco Malfidus bijvoorbeeld, ondanks dat hij lang was, had hij een relatief korte toverstok. J.K. Rowling verklaarde dat toverstokken over het algemeen korter zijn wanneer heksen of tovenaars een gebrek in hun persoonlijkheid hebben in plaats van in hun lengte. * J.K. Rowling gebruikte een Keltische kalender om bepaalde houtsoorten aan Ron Wemel, Hermelien Griffel en Harry Potter toe te wijzen op basis van hun geboortedata. * ]]In de eerste en tweede film zien toverstokken er vrij eenvoudig uit. Het uiterlijk van toverstokken verandert drastisch in de verfilming van ''Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban'', waarbij de toverstokken onderscheidende vormen en houtsneden krijgen, die de persoonlijkheid van de eigenaar reflecteert. * Devon Murray, die Simon Filister in de Harry Potter-films vertolkte, heeft het record voor het breken van de meeste toverstokken.Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood: Deel 2 - Behind the Magic Daniel Radcliffe zelf brak en beschadigde bijna net zo veel vanwege zijn gewoonte om ermee te drummen. * J.K. Rowling heeft gezegd dat Dreuzels geen toverstokken kunnen gebruiken, maar de resterende kracht die in een toverstok is opgeslagen kan op een onbepaald moment vrijkomen, met potentieel rampzalige gevolgen voor een niet-tovenaar.''De Vertelsels van Baker de Bard'', pagina 96 * Toverstokken worden vaak begraven of verbrand wanneer de eigenaar sterft.''De Vertelsels van Baker de Bard'', pagina 116 * Het recht om te allen tijden een toverstok te dragen werd in 1692 vastgesteld door het Internationaal Overlegorgaan van Heksenmeesters, toen vervolging door Dreuzels zijn hoogtepunt bereikte en tovenaars aan het voorbereiden waren zich terug te trekken in de anonimiteit.''Zwerkbal Door de Eeuwen Heen'', pagina 58 * Hoewel bekend is dat Harry's toverstok van hulst is gemaakt (een bijna wit hout), is zijn replica aanzienlijk donkerder, wat een ander houtsoort suggereert. Andere toverstokken lijken echter gelakt of gekleurd te zijn, dus dit is niet noodzakelijkerwijs een onderbreking in continuïteit. Hout is een mat materiaal, dus de meeste, zo niet alle, toverstokken in de films hebben een soort van kleurbehandeling. * Het is interessant om op te merken dat Viktor Kruml's toverstok en Hermelien Griffel's eerste toverstok dezelfde lengte en dezelfde kern hebben. * In de ''LEGO Harry Potter''-releases werden toverstokken gemaakt met een hergebruikt onderdeel van een lightsaber dat werd gebruikt voor LEGO Star Wars. De toverstokken zijn dik, lang en bijna groter dan een personage. * Volgens Pottermore werden toverstokken in totaal 763 keer in de boeken gebruikt.The Great Wand-O-Graphic op ''Pottermore'' * Toverstokken zijn uitgevonden in Europa en worden minder vaak gebruikt in Afrika. Studenten van Uagadou leren om veel van hun spreuken zonder toverstok uit te voeren. ** Interessant is dat magie uitgevoerd zonder toverstok als moeilijker en minder nauwkeurig wordt beschouwd dan magie uitgevoerd mét toverstok. Desondanks vereist Transfiguratie, een dominante vorm van magie in Afrikaanse tovergemeenschappen, grote precisie en behoort het tot de meest geavanceerde soort van magie. Daarom is het redelijk om te concluderen dat het kunnen uitvoeren van Transfiguratie zonder toverstok Afrikaanse tovenaars tot de meest bekwame ter wereld maakt. * Toverstokken hebben geen handvat nodig om gebruikt te worden, zoals te zien wanneer Voldemort het handvat van Lucius Malfidus' toverstok afbreekt en gebruikte om Harry Potter te doden. Verschijning *''Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen'' *''Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen (film) '' *''Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen (game) '' *''Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer '' *''Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer (film) '' *''Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer (game) '' *''Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban '' *''Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban (film) '' *''Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban (game) '' *''Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker '' *''Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker (film) '' *''Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker (game) '' *''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks '' *''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks (film) '' *''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks (game) '' *''Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins '' *''Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins (film) '' *''Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins (game) '' *''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood '' *''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood: Deel 1 '' *''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood: Deel 1 (game)'' *''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood: Deel 2 '' *''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood: Deel 2 (game)'' *''Harry Potter en het Vervloekte Kind'' *''Harry Potter en het Vervloekte Kind (toneelstuk)'' *''Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them'' *''De Vertelsels van Baker de Bard '' *''Zwerkbal Door de Eeuwen Heen '' *''LEGO Harry Potter'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4 '' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7 '' *''Pottermore '' Referenties Bron Deze pagina is een (deelse) kopie en vertaling van de Engelse Harry Potter Wikia de:Zauberstab fr:Baguette magique ru:Волшебная палочка fi:Taikasauva Categorie:Objecten Categorie:Toverstok